Does Curiosity Hurt?
by HikaruAndHaruhi
Summary: My first SmutLemon. Kyouya and Tamaki are best friends and want to explore a bit more of their imagination..... There's another chapter or 2 or 3 or 4 to add.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde haired boy lay there, thinking. He was spread out over his double bed, arms barely touching either side, feet about shoulder width apart, with his head tilted towards the right. He gave a deep sigh, before lifting his hands to cover his face. He'd never done this before, but was sure it was what he wanted, nay, needed. Removing his hands from his face, he sat upright, gazed around his room, before his attention was drawn to a door that was slightly open. A light shone through the gap and he heard the tap on from inside. He gazed at the floor next to him. 2 blue blazers, 2 pairs of black pants, 2 ties and 2 white shirts. A slight smile was shown on his face. No, not a smile, a smirk. It was too small for a smile.

He lay back down, and rolled his eyes, "For God's sake!" He shouted out, collapsing back onto the bed, "Hurry up!"

The water turned off, and the light shortly followed. The door creaked open, and out came a figure. They closed the door behind them, and stepped into the light. A dark haired boy was now revealed. Black, emo style hair, slightly shorter than the blonde haired boy, black boxer shorts on and glasses.

"Tamaki, you aren't half impatient." He complained, approaching the blonde haired boy.

"But, Kyouya!" Tamaki complained.

"No buts. Just shut up." He advanced on the boy, and knelt on the bed before him.

Tamaki sat up and looked Kyouya in the eye. His eyes looked gentle.

"Tamaki," Kyouya enquired, "Did you lock the door?"

Tamaki blinked with a blank expression on his face, before realising what had been said to him, "Oh, yeah. Double checked it to be precise. Then a third time, then a fourth, you know, I must've checked it 50 times during whilst you've bee-"

He was shut up by Kyouya, who'd placed his finger over Tamaki's lips, "Shhhhh."

He moved closer to Tamaki, and leant his forehead against the others. Both gently smiled at each other, before their smiles faded and Kyouya pressed his lips softly against Tamaki's.

Tamaki softly shut his eyes, praying for this moment never to end. It did. Sooner than both boys wished it so. Kyouya, who's hands were keeping him balanced, were moved to round Tamaki's neck, and Tamaki's eyes widened.

"We're not," He began, "I mean, erm, is this right?"

Kyouya stared at him with a blank expression.

"What I mean is, this isn't wrong, is it?"

"Did you enjoy it," Kyouya asked, "When I kissed you, did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't?"

Kyouya gave a gentle smile. Tamaki smiled back. Both boys' expressions dropped, and each gazed into the others eyes with a longing.

Tamaki gave a great burst forward and caught Kyouya's lips in his movement, pushing him flat onto the bed, Tamaki resting ontop of Kyouya.

"You're kinda heavy, y'know." Kyouya complained, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tamaki laughed, "If I were you, I'd take the glasses off. Or they'll get steamed up." Tamaki grinned.

Kyouya reached for his glasses and removed them from his face, passing them to Tamaki, who placed them on the bedside table, before returning to his original position ontop of Kyouya. He slowly bent down towards him and pressed his lips against Kyouya's. Kyouya gently moved his lips in sync with Tamaki's. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them gently around Tamaki's neck, pulling him closer. Tamaki moved his tongue and licked Kyouya's lips softly, who couldn't resist opening his mouth to let Tamaki explore. Kyouya mimicked Tamaki, and slid his tongue into his mouth too. Both boys were thoroughly enjoying this experience. Yes, they were best friends, yes their parents would kill them if they found out, but, they wanted it, no, needed it.

Whilst they were both in the midst of excitement, Kyouya removed one arm from around Tamaki's neck and gently stroked his face. On this, Tamaki moves from Kyouya's lips, and began kissing his neck, gently sucking the skin at some points. Kyouya gave out a gasp as he did this, and tilted his head to one side so Tamaki didn't have his jaw in the way. Kyouya's gasps turned into soft, gentle moans as Tamaki began slowly moving down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down the boys chest. Kyouya bit his lip hard when Tamaki got very close to the line of his underpants. Now, Kyouya wasn't ticklish, but, he was _very_ sensitive to touch around that area. After having had enough of Tamaki make his nearly cut his lip, after biting it so hard, he grabbed his shoulders and pulled his towards him, catching his lips with his own, for a brief moment before pushing him onto his back, and sitting ontop of him. Tamaki reached a hand up, and cupped Kyouya's cheek with it, who, on contact with the boys fingers to his face, gently closed his eyes, and pressed his face into Tamaki's hand.

After slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at Tamaki for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him softly. Tamaki's fingers softly brushed through Kyouya's thick, black hair. Running his fingers from the front, to the back, each movement soft and gentle, as not to disturb or distract Kyouya. Gently, Kyouya removed his lips, and instantly, Tamaki longed for them back. He felt cold without the warmth of Kyouya's body against his own. Kyouya let his hand roam. He slipped his hand down the front of Tamaki's underpants, making Tamaki groan. He began getting closer to Tamaki, inching forward ever so slightly when Tamaki closed his eyes. On opening his eyes, Kyouya was just millimetres away from his face. Tamaki put one arm round his neck, and played with a little tuft of Kyouya's thick, raven hair, before gently leaning forward to kiss him again. Kyouya placed his arm on Tamaki's back to support him, and so they both didn't roll off the edge of the bed.

Both boys now were caught up in this too far to turn back now. Before they'd kissed in a game of 'Spin the Bottle' with the rest of the Host Club, and becoming very drunk, they'd both had minds set for girls. But now, Haruhi had been pushed aside from their memories, and each other was creeping in. Kyouya thought of Tamaki, and Tamaki thought of Kyouya, minds wandering from straight, to bisexual. But now, as they progressed, it was going from bisexual, to gay. Kyouya thought of his family. His father more. He'd been hurt by him before, by being thrown across the room after having glass smashed over him. And that was for being five minutes over curfew. So what was he going to do to him, if he found out he'd slept with a business partner, no, a friend, no, another boy. He'd surely be killed, but, right now, it was worth it. Just to see Tamaki happy, and being happy, fulfilled and accomplished, it was definitely worth it.

Tamaki began to remove Kyouya's underwear, he was too impatient to wait any longer. Kyouya simply lay back as his body was stripped of all clothing. The only thing that kept him warm, was Tamaki's body against his own, and the hair on the top of his head. Tamaki still had his on, so was much warmer than Kyouya, bust still it made no difference as Kyouya began removing his. Racing through his mind now, was 'What's happen if we were caught?' But as Tamaki wrapped his fingers round Kyouya and began to slide his hand up and down, he forgot all about it. Pleasure shot through his body like a shark to blood, filling every inch of his body with thrill. He lifted his torso off the bed but kept his head in the same place as Tamaki moved faster. He could feel himself becoming more and more in need of this. He couldn't take it any longer. He dived up and grabbed Tamaki by the neck and threw him onto the bed, and mimicked the blonde's actions.

Tamaki was thrilled and began to slowly push himself into Kyouya's grasp, causing Kyouya to grasp him tighter, which meant more for Tamaki. Both boys had had enough of this childish teasing, and both were ready to become more than friends. Kyouya stopped for a moment, before looking at Tamaki longingly. He gave a gentle nod before turning over and lying on his stomach. He then lifted himself onto his hands and knees before Kyouya was gently knelt down behind him. They were both scared, but curious, and were well aware that curiosity killed the cat, but, neither were cats. Kyouya took a deep breath in, before slowly pushing himself into Tamaki, who gave out a great moan and shut his eyes tightly. Kyouya moved his knees to get into a more comfortable position, and Tamaki waited patiently for the fuss-pot he called Kyouya to hurry up. He was ready.

Kyouya began moving in and out of Tamaki, causing massive amounts of pleasure to surge through his body. He thought all of the childish playing was pleasurable, but now he was on Cloud Nine. He then leaned over Tamaki and placed his hands on the bed either side of him, still continuing his hip movements. Tamaki began to let out soft, gentle moans in sync with Kyouya's thrusts. Both of them were conscious that the rest of the host club were down the hall so they had to be super quiet. For now, their voices were quite low in tone, but it's a fact that it WOULD get louder, and that's what Kyouya worried most about.

"K-K-K," Tamaki stuttered in-between moans and gasps, "Kyouya. If this is wrong, why does it feel so right?"

Kyouya tried to block out his voice as right now, the only thing he wanted to hear, was Tamaki and himself moaning and almost screaming.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted, this time attracting the boys attention.

"What?!"

"I asked," He moaned, "Why does this feel so right if it's wrong?"

"Because it just is!" He gave a great thrust to shut him up, and both shouted softly.

"B-" Tamaki spoke, before deciding to give up as with Kyouya being in the position he was, he could really hurt Tamaki.

Everything was going well, until……

"Senpai!" Haruhi called from the other side of the door, "Senpai!"

"Y-y-yeah?" Kyouya asked, as the room belonged to him, so it would sound strange if Tamaki answered.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway, back towards your room and it's at the end on your right.

"Thank you, Senpai, and good-night."

Her footsteps retreated and Kyouya gave huge sigh of relief before continuing his previous activity.

Kyouya's arms began to grow tired from holding his body weight up over Tamaki for the past thirty minutes, and he'd been playing badminton with the Host Club the previous day. In the end, he lay his torso onto Tamaki's back to rest, but, this allowed him to delve deeper into Tamaki, forcing yet another inch of himself into Tamaki. This was even more pleasurable for Tamaki. Instead of 6 inches, he had 7 being pushed into him now, and his orgasm was building, as was Kyouya's. Their skin was touching softly and rubbing against the other's, causing even more pleasure for them. Each was covered in little droplets of sweat caused by the heat in the room, and the intensity of the activity.

"K-K-Kyouya!" Tamaki stuttered out, whilst shouting all the same.

"What?" He asked back, with a slight hint of 'Shut up.'

"I'm nearly there!"

"Same here!"

Kyouya began digging his nails into Tamaki's back, causing his to give out a shout of pain, and crescent moon shapes scarred his skin.

Kyouya's eyelids shot shut and pressed together so hard it hurt. He was no in utter ecstasy and about to orgasm any moment but carried on sliding in and out of Tamaki, getting faster and faster as Tamaki's cries got louder.

Suddenly, Kyouya felt his whole body shudder as he released into Tamaki, and instantly stopped his movements as it hurt him now. At the same time, Tamaki had had his orgasm too, and was nearly in tears. Kyouya gently pulled himself out of the boy and collapsed onto the bed next to him, legs shoulder width apart, one hand wiping his forehead. Tamaki fell next to Kyouya, landing on his side with one hand on Kyouya's chest, the other at his side. Kyouya raised his hand onto Tamaki's head and gently stroked his hair and tilted his own head onto the blonde's. Tamaki lifted his own head and gently lay it onto Kyouya's chest, breathing out heavy, warm breath onto him. He gently closed his eyes and Kyouya did the same, before both fell asleep altogether.

BANG!

They both awoke with a start.

BANG! BANG!

Kyouya sat up and looked over to the door, putting a protective arm round Tamaki who had begun to shuffle behind Kyouya in fear, pulling the duvet up to cover their bottom halves.

BANG! BANG! CRASH!

The door burst open to reveal a worried looking Host Club, and an angry looking Ootori.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyouya's father shouted as he marched into the room and over to the bed.

Kyouya and Tamaki cowered in fear at the man's bright red face.

"I-erm-I." Kyouya began, but couldn't find the words to explain how he had ended up on a bed, naked with his best male friend, who was also naked, and a bed crumpled to death.

"Oooh! The man warned, "If I'm correct in what I'm thinking, you're going to get such a beating."


	2. Found

"Otokooya," Kyouya begged, "Please, no, not again!"

"Don't try and mess with me, boy!" His father pointed a finger at him, "You know when you were born, I knew you'd be trouble from the moment your poor mother gave birth to you. You're such a vile, pitiful, worthless creature. You don't deserve to be an Ootori!

Kyouya was scared. No. Terrified in fact. He'd always had a fear of his father, ever since his mother died when he was four years old. He'd always been pushed aside, and no-one ever cared what he did. But since joining the Ouran Academy 6 years ago, it changed. It seemed his father cared about him, but he didn't. He was trying to get Kyouya to work as hard as possible to live up to the standards of his two older brothers. To make him reach for a goal he would never achieve. Kyouya didn't want much in life. He often asked God to take away his fortune just so he could be loved for once. His heart longed for love. Someone to pick him up off the floor. Someone to kiss him goodnight. Someone he could hold close. But most of all. Someone he would die for. He glanced over to Haruhi, then to Tamaki. He knew his father had been making arrangements behind his back with Haruhi's father, planning for them to marry when Haruhi graduated from Ouran. He had loved her. He still did. But Tamaki had given him hope, and a chance to stand out from the crowd. He knew what was coming next.

"No son of mine will have sexual intercourse with another man and live to tell the tale!" His father shouted.

The Host Club appeared at the door, still in pyjamas, with shocked expressions on their faces.

Kyouya cowered and leaned back to get as far away as possible from the man he called 'Father' without making it completely obvious. Tamaki put a hand on Kyouya's shoulder and pulled himself in front of Kyouya, pushing him back and sitting at his feet, facing the man towering over them.

"If you wanna hurt Kyouya, you'll have to go through me first." Tamaki put his arms back, putting a guard around Kyouya.

"Move Suou!"

Tamaki violently shuck his head, making sure that the duvet still covered their waists.

"Tamaki, move!" Kyouya shoved him out of the way and glared at his father.

His father took a few steps back to the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. He used his foot to lift up the two pairs of underpants and throw them at Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Get them on. Now!" He yelled, before both boys pulled the duvet over their heads and pulled their underwear on as quick as possible.

On removing the duvet, Kyouya's father dragged him from the bed and threw him onto the floor. He lay there for a moment, motionless, looking almost dead.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted as the raven boy hit the ground with a bang.

His eyelids twitched open, and he pushed himself up off the floor and faced his father. Kyouya wondered what he'd done wrong this time for a moment, then he remembered. _Damn it I'm thick! God, why did I sleep with him, why?_ Glancing around at everyone, he felt what they felt. Haruhi's face was white, she was scared too. He wanted to walk up to her, kiss her on the forehead and tell her he was fine. The twins had a concerned look about them, almost as if something life changing was about to happen. Mori had his usual look, but, Kyouya could sense that he was afraid for Hunny, as he kept glancing down at him. Hunny was somewhat unaware of what was going on (would you believe he's 18?!?!), his eyes filling with tears and clutching Haruhi's hand.

He looked up at Mori, "Takashi," He whimpered, in a cute, light tone, "What's going on with Kyou-chan and Tama-chan?"

"Erm, I-errrr." Mori stuttered, trying to find a way to describe it.

"You see, Mitsukuni," Kyouya's father butted in, "My son, Kyouya, and Suou, have been making music together."

"Huh?" Hunny tilted his head as he asked in a confused manner, "You mean like with violins and guitars and stuff?"

"No," He laughed back to him, "I mean with a stick and a hole."

"They're not musical instruments!" Hunny shouted back, clutching Usa-chan in fear.

"Well they are when you put the stick in the hole and move it in and out."

"That's enough!" Mori commanded, covering Hunny's ears.

"Very well then." He replied after a long pause, "Now," He turned to face Kyouya who had begun to approach a very distraught Tamaki, "Hold it right there!"

Kyouya froze and rapidly span to face his father. Kyouya was terrified of his father. He always had been. He'd been treated differently to his brothers, almost as an outcast. Someone who shouldn't belong, and was never going to be accepted……ever.

"You, Suou!"

"Yes, sir?" He asked, with a shake to his voice.

"Stand."

Tamaki did as he was told and stood next to Kyouya, his eyes opened wide.

"Now. I want you to do one simple thing for me."

"What is that?" Kyouya asked.

"Go outside to the front of the house and stand on the grass."

"Excuse me, sir!" Haruhi snapped at him, pointing a finger at him, "If you'd care to look out of the window, you'll see it is raining. If you checked your calendar, you'd know it was winter and if you paid ANY attention at all, you'll notice they are wearing nothing but boxer shorts!"

He turned to face her, making her instantly recoil to the door, "That's exactly why I'm doing it." He laughed slightly, before turning back to face the boys, "Outside. Now!"

Both of them ran out of the door, past the Host Club, down the stairs, through the main hall, out of the door and into the pouring rain.

"Kyouya." Tamaki asked, holding his arms in an attempt to keep warm.

"Yes?" He replied, mimicking Tamaki.

"What's he going to do to us?"

There was a long pause. Tamaki took this silence as a sign of fear. Whenever Kyouya didn't know the answer to something, or was thinking about something seriously, he was always silent.

"No matter what happens, we'll stay together, okay?" Tamaki asked, taking Kyouya's hands into his own.

Kyouya just gave a slight nod, before facing the door at which his father had just appeared at looking angry. He was scared.


	3. The Final Word

His heart was racing a mile a minute and his eardrums pounding like a marching band. Kyouya's hands began to shake, joining in unison with his teeth as he was so cold. Tamaki looked at his freezing lover and immediately forgot of the danger they would be in with his next action. He put his hands on Kyouya's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace, pulling Kyouya's head onto his shoulder, before clasping his hands together behind the boy's back.

Kyouya closed his eyes softly as he knew that things would never be the same after this night. He gently put his arms round Tamaki's back and whispered to him softly, "I love you."

Tamaki looked up, glancing into his eyes like a lost puppy. Big, bright, bold, blue eyes hidden amongst the raging evil that surrounded the Ootori residence. "I love you, Kyouya. I've always loved you. Ever since I touched your hand in the Principal's office all those years ago. Until now, I've never stopped loving you, and, Kyouya, I never plan on stopping."

The sudden rush of feet turned Tamaki from his lover and back towards the house. The Host Club were stood just inside the door, being held back by Kyouya's father. The twins were trying to discover a way to evade him, moving from arm to arm, and pushing him forwards. Haruhi's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and her hands covered her mouth and nose. Even Mori had changed his expression as he looked upon the two boys, shivering and completely drenched, clinging onto each other, petrified that they were going to lose their lives. Hunny, daren't look.

Kyouya's father began to advance on the boys, leaving the others stood in the doorway, standing in front of Haruhi, holding her back. A crash of thunder echoed through the garden's giving Haruhi a spark of fear. As the sound rang through their ears, Kyouya's father reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small gun. Kyouya's eyes widened as he grasped hold of Tamaki, turning him away from this monstrosity, and covering him with his own skin.

"I wont let him hurt you because of my doings." Kyouya spoke to Tamaki, who had slammed his eyes shut, praying for everything to be alright.

"But it wasn't just you, --" He began, before being cut off by the raven boy, as he placed a finger over his lips.

"No buts'."

Before they could say any more to each other, the gun was cocked, and the piercing, fateful sound sent alarm bells ringing in Kyouya's head. 'I'm so thick! I've killed us both. Sweet Tamaki, please, don't hate me. A life without you isn't a life at all. At least after this experience I can die happily in your arms.' He said to himself, grasping Tamaki's arms tighter.

He lifted the gun to Kyouya before sternly saying to him, "Move out of the way, or I'll shoot you both!"

Kyouya showed signs that he _wasn't _going to move.

"Move you bastard!" His father yelled at him.

"Kyouya, please move!" The twins called in unison, before retiring back inside the door, after having a gun pointed at them.

"Kyouya," Tamaki gently moved the hair out of Kyouya's face, and stroked his face lovingly, "I know you're afraid, I am too, but, if you move, there's a chance we wont be hurt. Hmmm?"

After a moment of looking at the floor and tears from his eyes, he moved to the side, but kept hold of Tamaki's hand.

"Drop his hand!" The Ootori elder shouted, before firing the gun towards them, missing their hands by millimetres.

Immediately, Tamaki dropped Kyouya's hand and held his arm close to him, like a child in school being told off by the teacher, only this time, the teacher had a gun.

"Now," Kyouya's father softly spoke, "Now that I can see both of you, we can talk." He still kept the gun in his hand, with a finger on the trigger as he walked up and down in front of the boys.

"Kyouya!" He yelled to him.

"Yes, Sir?" Kyouya quivered, his hands shaking as they lay at his side.

"Tell me, why on Earth did you think it was acceptable to spend a night with our enemy?"

"H-h-h-he isn't our enemy, Father. He is more of a business rival."

"Silence!" Kyouya was then staring down the barrel of the gun.

"Tell me! Why did you have sex with him?!"

"Be-be-because I-I-I--"

"Yes?"

"Because I love him."

"I will _not _have the heir to my business, let alone my son, to be a gay, who goes round fucking all of our business partners! Go on then."

"What, Sir?"

"Who else have you shagged? I bet you've had Haruhi? Or Mori? What about a threesome with the Hitachiin Twins?"

"No!" Kyouya yelled at his father, his cheeks burning and fists clenched.

"What? So you mean, all this time, you were a virgin?"

Kyouya recoiled and glanced at the floor, all eyes on him as he embraced himself.

"You were, weren't you?" His father gave a little laugh before lifting the gun to face Kyouya, "And you had to choose a guy to lose it with." He sighed, "Kyouya, where you're going, you're getting a fresh start." The gun was yet again cocked, "Sayonara, my boy."

With that final word, he pulled back the trigger and shot Kyouya.


End file.
